


The King in the Lavender Crown

by NaturalEvil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Hermaphrodite Vergil, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil
Summary: Sparda’s fingers wiped the tears away, shushing the few sobs that broke in Vergil’s chest, pressing his lips against wet closed eyes.“I love you…” The phrase was uttered so softly, but with so much feeling that it took the both of them by surprise.But it was true.
Relationships: Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The King in the Lavender Crown

So soft.

So gentle and tender.

Vergil could only breathe, his chest rising and falling; his heartbeat pulsing quicker with each feather-soft touch from Father’s gentle hands.

“You’re so beautiful, Vergil.”

That praise, so ordinary and commonplace, made his heart stutter in his chest. Had it fallen from the lips of any other living being, Vergil would have ignored it completely; dismissed it as being nothing more than honey-coated waste. But to hear it come from the lips of his beloved Sparda, it made tears gleam at the corner of his eyes.

Lying bare in His arms, nothing terrible could touch Vergil; nothing could come near enough to hurt him, Fathers mere presence could burn any lesser being to ashes.

Even as the tears in his eyes began to fall, Vergil did not think of the things that had shaped him into the person he was. A house on fire, a little boy with his features running about; as selfless as he was insane, their mother sprawled on the floor with her face gone. 

Vergil only gnashed his teeth to keep his lips from trembling, his fingers grasping and combing through the silver hair on Fathers scalp. He was sweating already, flushed with warm colors and breathlessly aroused, all by a few sweet words and Fathers dominating presence.

Sparda’s fingers wiped the tears away, shushing the few sobs that broke in Vergil’s chest, pressing his lips against wet closed eyes.

“I love you…” The phrase was uttered so softly, but with so much feeling that it took the both of them by surprise.

But it was true.

Lying weak but strong in Father’s arms, Vergil was safe. He was protected. He was loved. He thought it was an appropriate thing to say, even though it made his voice quiver like the plucked string of a violin.

“I love you…”

* * *

Father had Vergil on his back, kissing his trembling mouth, his wet cheeks, his jaw and his neck.

He grinned as He traveled down to the anatomical wonder of Vergil's body, his lips pink and moist with many well-spent kisses.

Vergil writhed underneath Him, his pale skin heated with color, dripping warmth from his genitals as Father journeyed lower and lower.

He moaned as Spardas fingers admired the silky wetness of the vaginal lips that lay tucked behind his testicles. Inquisitive of depth and dampness, Sparda pushed the soft folds apart until he found the rose-red organ; caressing it with his fingers before succeeding them with his tongue. 

Vergil whined like a child as Sparda tasted and lapped at him, gasping and moaning as pleasure began to cradle him. His hands clutched feebly at the blankets as Spardas breath warmed his insides, his legs quivering and jerking in helpless spasms.

" _Oh,"_ was the only noise that Vergil could make as Father forced his legs wider apart, tears and perspiration leaving his blushing flesh tasting of love and salt.

Pre-ejaculate leaked in droplets from his other untouched organ, twitching and in a dire need of tending. Which Sparda minded with a single long lick from Vergil's weeping gash to the testicles that lay before it.

Vergil wrapped his arms around himself, clutching and clawing at his own shoulders as Sparda took him into His mouth, the walls of His cheeks as soft as fluid. 

He felt himself weakening as Father slowly moved His head back and forth, His soft lips drawn tight around what Vergil had to offer.

Vergil strained and panted as his own hand mindlessly reached out in front of him, struggling for something to hold onto as Father swallowed his release whole.

He fell back into the sheets as if it were the mouth of Hell itself, letting his eyes flutter shut as a whole-body thrill shook him to the core.

He wanted to wail, but found no strength to do so, and instead realized that he could only whimper as Father massaged his thighs and hips with slow repetitious touches.

Vergil, as weak as he felt, surrendered himself to what came next, Father's massive organ pushing almost eagerly against his feminine opening. 

His arms, aching with an unknown pain, found Fathers shoulders and held Him close; shaking as Sparda pushed in and began to move his hips.

Vergil gasped and bit at Spardas neck, suckling on His throat as He rhythmically thrust into him. He spread his legs wider, his toes curling so tightly that he thought they would snap apart. 

Pleasure made Vergil’s legs tremble, made his breath stagger and hitch. It seeped down into his bones, thickened his blood and smothered his thoughts. His soul was alive, bathed in a lavender-tinted light, full and complete. He came without a sound as Father filled him with warmth, his back perfectly arched, tears flowing freely and without shame.

Then Vergil's innards began to throb and he knew what Father had done. That connection between them, freakish and inhuman, was so swollen with blood that it could not be undone.

"I'm sorry son...It could not be helped," Sparda murmured as he gently stroked His sons sweat-laden face.

Vergil only moved and slowly kissed Fathers mouth, tasting his teeth and tongue, the pain inside of him as dear and cherished as the one who had gifted it to him. 


End file.
